WO 2011/051342, published on 5 May 2011, discloses imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazine compounds and their activity as inhibitors of phosphodiesterase 10 enzyme.
WO 2011/110545, published on 15 Sep. 2011, discloses imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazine derivatives and their activity as inhibitors of phosphodiesterase 10 enzyme.